medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
On Track
On Track is the first level of Rolling Thunder, the fifth mission of Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place in the German city of Emmerich, where Jimmy needs to board a train to follow Sturmgeist to the secret jet production facility. Objectives *﻿Steal Officer's Uniform *Steal Officer's ID Papers *Enter Train Station *Destroy Station Controls *Board Sturmgeist's Train Weapons ﻿Starting *Silenced Pistol Obtained Later *MP40 *Stiel Granate Characters *Jimmy Patterson *Rudolph von Sturmgeist *Unnamed German Officer Plot Jimmy must infiltrate the Emmerich train station and board Sturmgeist's armored train as it departs for the research facility at Gotha. He also must sabotage the station controls to disrupt German supply movement before the Allies bomb the city. Walkthrough Start out by turning around, and move to the door. Enter the hallway, and the first door on the left (across from the steaming shower room) contains the German uniform on the bed and papers on the nightstand. Make sure you equip the papers, and head down stairs. Show them to the officer to be let out. Mingle with the German soldiers in the plaza if you wish, but your real goal is to show your papers to the door guard, and enter the train station. When you do, the officer you stole the uniform from will run into the square and expose you. Combat begins here, unless you were quick enough to get through the first door of the station before the officer yells. Continue through the station, passing by or killing two germans in the baggage room, and two more in the laundry room. Up the laundry room stairs a German soldier is standing over a console, these are the controls you must destroy. Simply shoot at them to break them, but an alarm will sound and your cover will be blown. After dealing with the two officers, proceed through the now open side door. A Malevolent Chef awaits you in this room, eat the bread to regain some health if needed. In the next room, a large number of German soldiers are at the bar, along with one Drunk German. After they are elimated, step out onto the platform. After fighting across, open the door direcly across from the bar door, and enter a hallway, clearing more Germans until you reach another platform. Cross this the same way you did the other one, and continue until you reach an office. After taking out the three Germans inside, continue through the nex door. A bomb will hit the next room, collapsing the ceiling and killing all the Germans inside. Proceed outside, killing the soldiers around Sturmgeist's platform. Look up from near the flatcar at the back of the train, and you might see the Nazi UFO easter egg. Board the flatcar to end the level. Trivia *In the level's intro cutscene, Sturmgeist remarks that he can't wait to leave the country due to its horrible food. However, he is departing to a location that is still within Germany. It is possible that he could be referring the specific part of Germany (Emmerich). *As in A Chance Meeting, Sturmgeist's guards carry K98ks, while whenever they are fought as a standard enemy, they carry StG-44s. *After leaving the hotel at the beginning, a wanted poster for James Patterson can be seen. According to the poster, James is wanted for 5,000 Marks. *The Nazi UFO easter egg can be seen in this mission. *Later during the level, you can hear the sound of air raid sirens and the sound of plane engines, as well as the distant sounds of explosions as the city is being destroyed. *This is the last level in the game to have Jimmy disguise himself to infiltrate a facility. Category:Missions